Madison/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista wydanych lalek Madison. 2002 Pierwsza seria Madison 1st doll.jpg|Lalka * Wydanie: 2002 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B2231 Fashion Scene Barbie, Chelsea, Madison Fashion Scene set.jpg|Zestaw Fashion Scene art (2002).jpg|Art * Linia: 'Fashion Scene' * Wydanie: 2002 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B3298 2003 Spring Break Madison Spring Break doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Spring Break' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B2231 Back to School Madison BtS doll.jpg|Lalka Madison BtS ubrania.jpg|Ubranka * Linia: 'Back to School' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Night on the Town Madison NotT doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Night on the Town' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B6709 Chillin' Out Madison CO doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Chillin' Out' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1587 Vespa Madison Vespa doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Vespa' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1679 Hanging Out Madison Hanging Out doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Hanging Out' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: B9877 Cruisin' in My Ride Madison, Sutton CiMR doll.jpg|Lalki * Linia: 'Cruisin' in My Ride' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C5529 A Ride in the Park Madison ARitP doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'A Ride in the Park' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1984 Tunin' In Madison Tunin' In doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Tunin' In' * Wydanie: 2003 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? 2004 Jammin' in Jamaica Madison JiJ doll1.jpg|Lalka Madison JiJ doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Jammin' in Jamaica' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1221 Jammin' in Jamaica: Surfrider Madison Surfrider doll1.jpg|Lalka Madison Surfrider doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Jammin' in Jamaica: Surfrider' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C4891 Getting Ready: In My Tub Madison GRIMT doll1.jpg|Lalka Madison GRIMT doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Getting Ready: In My Tub' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Getting Ready: Out and About Madison Sutton GROaA doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Getting Ready: Out and About' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C3728 Heartbreakers Madison Heartbreakers doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Heartbreakers' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Feelin' Flirty Madison Feelin' Flirty doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Feelin' Flirty' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Shopping Spree Madison Shopping Spree doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Shopping Spree' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? Masquerade Madness Madison MM doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Masquerade Madness' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: C1241 Dressed to Impress Madison DtI doll.jpg|Lalka Madison DtI accessory.jpg|Akcesoria * Linia: 'Dressed to Impress' * Wydanie: 2004 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? 2005 Miami Getaway Madison MG doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Miami Getaway' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: G6125 Club Birthday Madison CB doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Club Birthday' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: G6117 Day and Nite Madison DaN doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Day and Nite' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: H3949 Teen Tees Madison Teen Tees doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Teen Tees' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: H7917 My Design Scene Madison MDS doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'My Design Scene' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: H4593 Swappin' Styles Madison Swappin' Styles doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Swappin' Styles' * Wydanie: 2005 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: ? 2007 Totally Charmed Madison_TC_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Totally Charmed' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2007 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: K8330 2008 Street Sweet Madison Street Sweet doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Street Sweet' * Wydanie: 2008 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: M3961 Floral Fiesta Madison_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Floral Fiesta' * Wydanie: 2008 * Numer asortymentu: L9212 * Oznaczenie modelu: L9214 W tej serii włosy Madison są pokręcone i sięgają one łopatek. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, srebrnymi kolczykami. Ubrana jest ona również w turkusową sukienkę. Jej dół jest rozkloszowany, a co więcej - sięga on do połowy uda. Całość utrzymuje się na dwóch płachtach materiału, związanymi na szyi turkusowym ściągaczem. Całość ozdobiona jest purpurowym wzorem z kwiecistymi motywami oraz turkusowym pasem ze srebrnymi ćwiekami. Buty Madison to wrzosowe sandałki na białym obcasie, wiązane na kostce. Do lalki dołączono błękitne bolerko, niebieski naszyjnik, pudełko z cieniami do powiek tego samego koloru, półprzeźroczystą fiolkę perfum, fioletowo-błękitną torbę oraz zestaw naklejek. 2010 City Diva Madison City Diva doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'City Diva' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: R5251 * Oznaczenie modelu: R5253 Bling Boutique Madison BB doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Bling Boutique' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: R5270 Kategoria:Listy lalek Kategoria:Wave 1 Kategoria:Fashion Scene Kategoria:Spring Break Kategoria:Back to School Kategoria:Night on the Town Kategoria:Chillin' Out Kategoria:Vespa Kategoria:Hanging Out Kategoria:Cruisin' in My Ride Kategoria:A Ride in the Park Kategoria:Tunin' In Kategoria:Jammin' in Jamaica Kategoria:Jammin' in Jamaica: Surfrider Kategoria:Getting Ready: In My Tub Kategoria:Getting Ready: Out and About Kategoria:Heartbreakers Kategoria:Feelin' Flirty Kategoria:Shopping Spree Kategoria:Masquerade Madness Kategoria:Dressed to Impress Kategoria:Miami Getaway Kategoria:Club Birthday Kategoria:Day and Nite Kategoria:Teen Tees Kategoria:My Design Scene Kategoria:Swappin' Styles